


A demon's true desire

by ChiShibuya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire...and to be desired..a pulsing...heated..ache that can never be soothed what will come of this night? If only you knew...my young master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A demon's true desire

In the depths of that night his master slept, the young child never stirred. His form could not hold and his shadows wrapped around him as he shed his human disguise. His eyes bled a deep scarlet hue and his teeth pointed. His feet held a solid mass and were adorned with spiked heels. From his back downy feathers sprouted the color shifting from a bright white, to dull gray then to an inky black.  
He dared not breathe as he sent a smoke-like tendril to caress his sleeping Master's cheek. He spoke, his voice coaxing the young master awake. "Ciel."  
The boy in question stirred, his first reaction was to be shocked, then to tremble. "Sebastian, this dream again?"  
It was his turn to be shocked. "Dream? Ciel, come here."  
Shouldn't he scream with anger? He was the master not that damn demon! Yet, he was drawn toward the vaporous demon all the same. Was he bound to die tonight? Ciel opened his mouth wishing to ask yet he found he could not speak, his voice left his frail body long ago. A whisper of smoke entered his lungs as his head tilted to the smokey tendril. The smoke stirred something in him, something dark and ravenous all at once he craved much more.  
A soft chuckle filled the air as soft footsteps could be heard and the falling of..clothes? Ah, yes Ciel found himself standing in a puddle of fabrics with tendrils caressing him.  
Eyes of the redest hue stared him down and at last Sebastian spoke. "Ciel, you wreak of desire the lust is quite..interesting. Young Master ylou are quite the pervert how long have you wanted this?"  
Damn beast! He knew Ciel could not speak, so he whimpered. How could the Earl fall so easily? He had trauma, yet he found pleas falling from his lips, or was his soul asking?  
He bent over his naked partner, feeling the tremble of his very soul. He looked so appealing tonight. He cast aside all thought as he dragged his clawed hands up along Ciel's hips to his ribcage leaving light gouges.  
Something flickered then and Ciel opened up and moaned. The sound resounded and was absorbed by the tendrils writhing against his skin. "Sebastian.."  
Ah? So Ciel enjoyed being harmed! He pulled several spiked tendrils and allowed them to solidify then one after another they thrashed against Ciel's back leaving deep puncture wounds.   
He screeched in delight! Oh how his back bent he felt like he was in the depths of hell and heaven all at once. "Please!" His tounge caressed the foreign word.  
Sebastian gave no mercy as he rammed his cock into Ciel. Who gave a damn about romance, or love? This was raw, savage sex! He tore through flesh with his teeth keeping Ciel in place as his spikes tore at his chest.  
He screamed! He was in pain, and even his ass began to hurt. He knew he was crying and all he could feel was pleasure and pain! All he could smell was sex, smoke, and blood. Gods he wanted to fuck until he died. The thought drove him to buck his hips.  
He felt Ciel move, he couldnt have that. He wrapped his tendrils that remained around Ciel's hips as he thrust no longer caring if the young male found his pleasure, or if his asthma flared up. No, he was in this for his own pleasure!  
His lungs burned as he screamed, he felt blood run down his thighs. He spent, and spent until his cock hurt and he could produce no more cum. Day was breaking, and yet Sebastian kept pounding until at last it all stopped.  
He growled at the daylight as it cast his tendrils away, and his cock burst filling his young master. Only then did he smirk. "Good boy.."


End file.
